The present invention relates to oxygen sensors, and to a method for making an oxygen sensor, particularly adapted for detecting small quantities of oxygen in a gas flowing through the sensor. The invention is used primarily in connection with instruments for measuring the permeability of films and membranes, wherein oxygen is passed into a chamber, one wall of which is enclosed by a material membrane, and a second chamber on the other side of the membrane is coupled to the sensor. Oxygen which permeates through the membrane is detected by the sensor, which generates an electrical signal proportional to the quantity of oxygen detected.
An oxygen sensor of the type generally related to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,597, issued Dec. 14, 1965, to Hersch. The Hersch patent discloses a general construction of an oxygen sensor, and shows the plurality of layers of materials which are or may be utilized to construct a workable sensor. The principles of the Hersch invention are further elaborated upon in a construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,024, issued Apr. 18, 1978, to Lawson. The Lawson patent discloses a particular construction and method of making the oxygen sensor, utilizing many of the same materials which are the subject of the present invention.